One Headlight
by Shankz1
Summary: Events after Hermione's death's affect on Ron. Songfic, the Wallflowers a bit of R/H H/G.


A/N- I like doing Weasley Funeral POVs

A/N- I like doing Weasley Funeral POVs...I've already done Ginny about Harry; It's called "The Space Between".  
  
  
Ronald Weasley sat in front of his roaring fire in the big flat he had purchased years ago- when she was alive.   
  
_  
So long ago, I don't remember when  
That's when they say I lost my only friend  
Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease  
As I listened through the cemetery trees  
I seen the sun coming' up at the funeral at dawn  
The long broken arm of human law  
Now it always seemed such a waste  
She always had a pretty face  
So I wondered how she hung around this place _  
  
'Hermione M. Granger was born on September 19, 1980. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. After Graduating, and setting the record for a perfect score on the O.W.Ls and just missing one question on the N.E.W.Ts, she set off to be an Aurour. She married Ronald Weasley when she was twenty-three years old. She died on June 21, 2016, at age thirty-six. By a Death Eater and the Crucious Curse. She had two children, Phoebe and Quddus Weasley, they are twins and currently ten years old.'  
  
Ron always read her Obituary, as much as it pained him. He liked to remember her.  
  
  
  
_  
Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
There's got to be something better than   
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight _  
  
"Er...Ron?" Ron turned around and his best friend, Harry Potter, was at the door with his sister, (Harry's wife) Ginny.  
  
"We just brought over some food for you."  
  
"You didn't have to." Ron muttered. "I work at the Ministry; I can afford food."  
  
Ginny was much used to Ron's behaviour about charity since Hermione's death a decade before.  
  
"But have you ate?" she asked. Ron shook his head. "Just what we thought. C'mon it's your favourite."  
  
  
  
_She said it's cold  
It feels like Independence Day  
And I can't break away from this parade  
But there's got to be an opening  
Somewhere here in front of me  
Through this maze of ugliness and greed  
And I seen the sun up ahead  
At the county line bridge  
Sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead  
We'll run until she's out of breath  
She ran until there's nothing' left  
She hit the end-it's just her window ledge_  
  
About thirty years passed since that evening. Ron was a grandfather; about four times.   
  
"Hermione would love this." Ron said to his daughter and son, and their spouses and children at Christmas. "Big family!" he said smiling at the Weasley clan, on the other side of the table. And their families as well. It was a very large table, as you can tell. "Well, compared to our side of the family. So," he ducked under the table to retrieve something. "I bought you all books. Just like Mione would've liked me to."  
  
Later that evening, whilst the family was getting ready to go carolling, Harry caught Ron.  
  
"I know why you're doing this." Harry told Ron.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Keep talking about Hermione. Because that's when you two first started going out. When you purposed. When you bought her that sapphire. When the kids got their letter. And when you first saw her with Viktor. Hermione loved Christmas. You're just-"  
  
Ron looked at Harry in a way that was just heartbreaking. He wasn't a person to do this, but Ron began to cry.  
  
"YES! All right. Fine. You're right. Just because my sister's still alive doesn't mean you've got to be such a jack- [arse]."  
  
"I-I'm sorry Ron. I really am. Hermione was my friend too. C'mon, you've still got a family. Now go out in the snow and freeze your self-silly with you family! Now go!"  
  
  
  
_  
Well this place is old  
It feels just like a beat up truck  
I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn  
Well it smells of cheap wine & cigarettes  
This place is always such a mess  
Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn  
I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
Man, I isn't changed, but I know I isn't the same  
But somewhere here in between the city walls of dying' dreams  
I think of death-it must be killing' me _  
  
And like everyone. Ron met Hermione after a long time.


End file.
